Streetlamps
by allwaswell23
Summary: The simple moments between Ron and Hermione during that first night at Grimmauld Place.  Cannon.


*The night the trio spent at Grimmauld Place right after Bill's wedding has always stuck out in my mind. I just feel that Hermione and Ron would have so many emotions running through them from the wonderful time they had dancing with each other, Ron's jealousy of Krum, escaping the danger and learning that the family was safe, to settling into the seemingly huge world on their own to start their journey. This is one of the many scenarios that I've envisioned over the years. Enjoy!

My heart sped up as I walked down the long, dark hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place by myself. My bare feet padding along the hardwood floor was the only sound I heard, save for the sink in the small bathroom which Harry now occupied. Even though the spell had already been triggered, I had no desire to see the ghostly image of an angry Dumbledore flying at me ever again. It was such an irrational fear, but I quickened my pace until I was back in the front room with Ron. I silently leaned against the door frame and watched as he unrolled two bags, with an empty spot between the them. He charmed the cushions from the couch, _windardium leviOOsa_, with ease and lined them up on the vacant floor. Then, he unrolled and dropped the third bag on top of them.

"Clever, Ron." I said, entering fully into the room in my pajamas, consisting of small gym shorts, a tank top, and a zip-up hoodie. I feigned as if I hasn't noticed his gaze linger on my bare legs and I sat on one of the side sleeping bags.

"Oi! That's mine. This one's for you." He motioned toward the spot that he was currently smoothing over.

"What? No, you thought of it. I don't mind here." I said, looking up at his lopsided smile. He chuckled as if considering his next statement. He lowered his voice before he continued, "Hermione, if you're dead set on being in my bed tonight…I'm not going to stop you, but fair warning, I'll be getting into that bag even if you're in it." He lifted his hands in mock surrender, a grin plastered on his face. My mouth dropped open a bit at his suggestion and I let out a faux-offended laugh. Our spirits were uncharacteristically high, almost giddy knowing that Ron's family had escaped the madness at the Burrow, was safe and accounted for.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and allowed my hand into his to help me up from the floor. We switched positions, me now standing atop the cushioned bed Ron had fashioned me. The extra couple of inches put me almost eye-level with him and as I looked on I felt the intense need to move into him, to feel his arms around me. Only a few hours had passed since the wedding and already I missed that feeling. We had been going somewhere tonight, Ron and I. His confidence with me had shifted since I arrived at the burrow this summer and I found it simple to be around him. If only the night had ended differently…I stopped myself from finishing the thought. People had _died_ tonight, I couldn't allow myself the luxury of imagining the end to a romantic evening that would never be.

But in the here and now, Ron stood before me, every bit the gentleman with a slightly devilish smile. I lifted my arms and interlocked them behind his neck, pulling him toward me in a hug. The warmth of his body against mine made me shiver. He enveloped me and slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back.

Being this close to him in a semi-empty house, surrounded by low lighting and mysterious, shadowed corners was dangerous. My thoughts immediately went to places they shouldn't be. These thoughts seemed to erupt more frequently now when I was alone with Ron, and when I was near him like this it was as if such things were completely instinctual. As we stood I imagined how the next minute or so could play out, with Ron pulling back and staring at me with those intense blue eyes, just as he had earlier, at the wedding. He might open his mouth, wanting to tell me that he fancied me but, being Ron, he would just give up, lean in, and begin to kiss me. And my pajamas being what they are, it wouldn't take much for him to take things a bit further.

It was I who pulled back to study Ron's face without reservation, I had to gauge what he was thinking. He was so genuine. I feel like Harry loves me like a sister, maybe Ron felt the same type of love. Did he know how sweet he was being; how sweet he had been these past few weeks? I hoped the answer was yes, that he did know. Was it possible that Ron was doing all this because he wanted to make me feel better, feel safe, even smile? In an instant I felt a twinge of resentment at our situation. I knew that if we were anywhere else, if our lives had been at all different, our timing the slightest bit better I would kiss him right now. And regardless of our current predicament, I found myself considering it still.

I shook my head, frustrated that I had let my imagination become so selfish while Harry was held-up in the loo, most likely suffering from another vision. And how terrible it must be to leave Ginny behind, giving her no information, all the while swimming in the possibility that he may never see her again. But would it be so awful for Harry to see Ron and me together? Would he mind? Maybe he wouldn't even have to see us. Couldn't we keep it secret?

I banished these thoughts from my mind. It was already too much of a distraction from our mission, a mission that had to be completed no matter what the sacrifices.

"What are you thinking?" Ron said with mild amusement. Apparently my thought process had been written across my face.

"Oh…nothing. Just, thanks. You didn't have to, you know, the bed, I mean. But that was really nice, so thanks." He nodded, satisfied and smiling, and my heart began to flutter again. We tucked ourselves into our sleeping bags and shortly after, Harry came in and lay on his spot wordlessly. With a whistle and a snap Ron's deluminator extinguished the light from the room. My eyes were still adjusting to the darkness and every unfamiliar sound seemed amplified. Our steady breathing echoed in my ears. To my left, Harry's breaths were heavy and I knew that he had fallen asleep already. The house itself seemed to breathe; my nerve endings focused on all the sounds that the old building emitted, sounds that I'd never have taken note of while the lights were on. The plumbing groaned and the upstairs seemed to be settling with sudden pops of wood. The muggle TV in the next flat over was roaring with dramatic laughter, muffled though it was. I thought about casting a silencing charm but the white noise somehow comforted me. It was like a blanket of normalcy in this otherwise crazy night and I imagined laying in my bedroom at home, safe, my dad watching TV while my mom reads silently on the couch next to him.

I closed my eyes, then reopened them. It was as dark in this room as it was behind my eyelids. I couldn't see a thing but I kept my eyes open. My heartbeat began to speed up. I felt small and vulnerable in this wide open room, in this deserted house and I imagined Ron next to me, inviting me near him to wrap his arms around me. My eyes closed at the thought and I let it swim around in my imagination for several seconds.

Suddenly a scream rang out from beyond the window, out in the street. It was followed by laughter. Nevertheless, my eyes flew open and I gasped, sitting up and getting ready to grab my wand.

"Muggles." Ron whispered, aware of my movements. "S'alright."

I took in a few steady breaths. Even though Ron sounded sure, I had to _be_ sure. I sat up and pulled myself up from under the blankets, wand at the ready. The cold air of the room slapped against my bare legs and I shivered. I crept on tiptoe toward the window, ignoring Ron's plea to let him check first. He was by my side in an instant and together we slowly parted the curtains. Several stories below us were a group of people slowly meandering by, about the same age as us. They were definitely muggles because I could see several boys and a girl holding cell phones. They were all in high spirits and I wondered whether or not they had been drinking, on their way home from a party. Another scream rang out as a boy came up behind a blonde girl and grabbed at the hem of her skirt. She turned and playfully swatted at him before allowing him to kiss her passionately. After a moment their friends yelled back at them to catch up. A pang of jealousy rang through me. They were kids; hanging out and flirting, laughing and having fun. No real danger to keep their happiness in check like there is for us.

Ron and I were like that earlier tonight at Bill's wedding, blissful and flirting. He held me close when we danced and he seemed so sure of himself. I wondered if his confidence stemmed from a need to show off for Viktor and it surprised me that I wasn't offended, but rather thrilled to death by the notion.

"C'mon." Ron whispered and as the group on the street walked out of earshot the only sound left was Harry's sleeping. I felt Ron's hand on my back, guiding back toward our beds. I felt warmth cover me as I brought the blankets up to my shoulders.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous." I whispered, sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'll be right here." Ron said. He was only a few inches from me and the light from the streetlamp outside allowed just enough for his outline to be seen. His words were so kind and before I could respond I felt his fingers slip over mine, squeezing gently. I squeezed back, blushing into the darkness. Neither of us attempted to let go and I fell asleep counting the steady rhythm of his heartbeats that pulsed through his fingertips.


End file.
